demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Cruzsco
MINE~You will remember my name~ 17:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Child of Games So what if I grew up in a cell? I'm not as crazy as people make me out to be you know~!? Yeah, I use to live with my brother Felix and my mother Carrie, but I was arrested for robbery. I like to steal stuff, okay? Don't judge me dammit~! I mean Felix always stole stuff too, but he never got caught. I was a bragger and liked to talk about my theivery, but that only got me in juvi. My own mother sent me there because I kept stealing all her stuff. I liked to mess with her brain, you see? Whenever she threatened to send me away, I would stare her down and say how could my own mother send away her youngest son? That always made her change her mind. It kept working for a while. I always stole video games and toys. It's not like her selfish arse would ever buy me anything normal kids had. It's like she wanted Felix and I to be abnormal. We were already peculiar children, with Felix's Scottish accent and my mind games. Well, one marvelous day, I decided I didn't want to be the only kid without fancy clothes, c'mon we lived in Beverly Hills. We had a lot of money but my mom just never spent it. So I tried to get into her bank account. The way I did it was simple, really. I just hacked into my mother's info...okay I'll spare you the details. I was always in juvi for a few days for these things but I had apparently caused a disruption across California. There was a swat team and a crapload of police. I had just got home with a big luggage of cash. They searched our house and everyone was in cuffs. Felix and my mom glared at me. Oh, they hated me that day. I tried to play my mind games with the swat team, but they stuffed me in the back of a truck. They let Felix and my mom go after they found out I was working alone. Though, they still thought I was a terrorist. No one fully understands how a thirteen year old could have done it and I didn't explain it to them. I just told them I was a Child of Games. It's what I do. So naturally I was sent to juvenile for these actions, because I wasn't tried as an adult, luckily. Do you know what they'd do to me in there? Have you seen me? I'm like a male supermodel to those creeps. All I wanted to do was play games and be cool. I had to stay there for a very long time. I don't even thinnk they were going to let me out, truthfully. I got use to life there and most people were scared because I whispered crazy things to them and played mind games with them. It's what I do. Future Well I can easily get out of the Juvinile place but they don't know that. I sneak off and do my thievery and you know crazy and cool stuff. I made friends and got to wild parties. They let me drink because I manipulate their brains into letting me get what I want. I get all my friends into places we're not even allowed in. That's why they ;ove me. WHo can't love the deliquent? Especially a sexy gamer one? They get mad when I beat their highscores with my eyes closed and say stuff like I'm a magician or i'm a robot. I even cut my skin just to show I wasn't and let them search me. No magic just pure awesomeness. Now I've met a lot of freaks like me with weird parents. They always invite me to their camp and all this other shit but I LIKE LIVING ON MY OWN WITH OUT ANY RULES. I even heard my brother was there which barely made me move a muscle everyone from my past life is dead to me including him. Sorry Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hermes Category:Character Category:Males Category:Born in March Category:Demigods